Romance Monstruoso
by Linx Kapstein
Summary: Cuenta la leyenda, que en la noche de halloween, Jack, señor de los seres paranormales despierta para poner fin al dominio humano. Nadie había despertado a ese tipo, hasta que un grupo de chicos se les ocurrió poner a prueba la leyenda, iniciando así una nueva era... La era de los monstruos...(NO MAS OCS)
1. Prologo Ficha

**Si si hola a tods hoy les traigo algo que se me ocurrió anoche espero les guste ^w^**

* * *

 _Cuenta la leyenda, que en la noche de halloween, Jack, el rey calabaza, despierta para acabar con el dominio humano, iniciando la era de los monstruos. Pero, con el correr de los años, a ninguna persona se le había ocurrido despertarlo, excepto a un grupo de chicos, quienes para probar su "valentía" (cofcofESTUPIDEZcofcof) libraron al rey del halloween de su sueño eterno, trayendo consigo a las más increíbles criaturas que la mente humana haya imaginado._

* * *

 _Despertemos a Jack!-gritó un chico levantando su puño decidido-_

 _eres idiota?! es el rey del halloween!-gritó otro-_

 _que miedoso saliste niño-regañó algo divertido un tercero-_

 _hazlo!-_

 _son unos ingenuos! como despertaron a Jack?!-gritó una chica-_

 _no lo se, pero hay que detenerlo antes de que se repita la historia-dijo otra chica-_

 _siempre supe que este momento llegaría, pero no pensé que nosotras viviríamos para verlo-_

* * *

 **Bueno bueno, como faltan días para halloween pensé en hacer esto, pero habrán dos versiones, esta y la yaoi xD porque como nadie sabe me encanta el yaoi y eso xDDDD**

 **Una aclaración….aquí mesclaremos inazuma normal (ostea xD la de Endou) con el go/chrono stone/galaxy asi que tienen mucho de donde elegir xD**

 **Okey les pongo la base de la ficha:**

 **Nombre y apellido:**

 **Edad: (entre 14 y 16)**

 **Especie: (que monstruo serían, abajo les dejo la lista)**

 **Apariencia: (humana, monstruo y si se convierten en animal, también)**

 **Personalidad:**

 **Historia:**

 **Pareja: (menos matatagi, abajo la lista de quienes aparecen)**

 **Ropa: (humano y monstruo)**

 **Gustos y disgustos:**

 **Lugar de origen: (país o lugar de donde nace su leyenda)**

 **Extra: (cualquier cosa sirve)**

 **Ya aquí están los monstruos:**

 **-hombre lobo**

 **-momia**

 **-zombi**

 **-ángel**

 **-fénix**

 **-sirena**

 **y los chicos que ya estan apartados:**

 **-kazemaru**

 **-hayato**

 **-midorikawa**

 **Ok ya terminé, espero que alguien…no se….cualquier persona se interese en este pobre fic xD**

 **Linx fuera!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hola! Me alegro mucho de que les gustara el fic!**

 **AQUÍ CONTI!**

* * *

Cuenta la leyenda, que en la noche de halloween, Jack, el rey calabaza, despierta para acabar con el dominio humano, iniciando así la era de los monstruos-dijo el maestro de historia con un libro de leyendas en su mano, mientras con la otra se sostenía las gafas (tranquilos todos que no es kidou xD)-

Disculpe-levantó la mano una chica "X", ante lo cual el hombre en el salón le dio la palabra-como se supone que acaben con la raza humana? Nos matarán?-

Bueno, la verdad es que según esta leyenda, las personas se disfrazan para protegerse de Jack, al estar todos disfrazados él se confunde supuestamente-explicó el maestro- todo quien esté disfrazado se convierte en su disfraz-

Eso quiere decir que si uno de viste de vampiro, terminará siendo un vampiro?-preguntó Endou, un castaño con ojos de igual color y con una banda naranja en la frente-

Básicamente-respondió el hombre-

Genial-dijo Tsurugi, un peliazul de ojos ámbares-

* * *

Luego, en casa de cierto pelirrojo:

Que haremos?-preguntó Hiroto, un pelirrojo de ojos verde jade, dueño de la casa en donde se encontraban-

Es 31 de octubre, asustemos niños!-exclamó Hayato, un castaño de ojos negros con tres mechas azules en su cabello. En parte tenía razón, era 31 de octubre, cerca de las 8 de la noche, eran jóvenes, podían asustar a los niños más pequeños-

Eres infantil Matatagi-dijo Kariya, un peliaqua de ojos ámbares-

Tu eres el infantil Kariya!-le gritó Hayato señalándolo-

Silencio par de infantiles-dijo Nagumo, un pelirrojo de ojos ámbares, sosteniendo las cabezas de los otros dos para que no se acercaran más-

A veces creo que son tontos-suspiró Kirino, un pelirosa de coletas y ojos cyan-

Tranquilo que yo debo soportar a Haruya en casa-dijo Afuro, el rubio de ojos rojos al lado de Kirino-y me da a que la palabra infantil se usa mucho ahora-

Oye midorikawa-llamó una castaño de cresta y ojos verdes llamado Fudou a un peliverde de ojos negros-

Nagumo debe ser así por el tulipán de su cabeza-rió un castaño de ojos azules llamado Genda-

Que?-respondió el peliverde-

Sabías tu que los percebes tiran su semen al mar?-dijo Fudou con una sonrisa esperando la respuesta de Midorikawa-

HE?!-gritó mido con cara de "de que carajo me estas hablando?!"-

Ya fudou no traumes a Ryuuji-dijo un chico peliazul verdoso recogido en una coleta con ojos color avellana, de nombre Kazemaru-

Pero es divertido! Mira la cara de traumado que puso!-rió fuertemente Akio, ante lo cual recibió un zape por parte de Ryuuji-auch!-

Despertemos a Jack!-gritó Endou entrando por la puerta, porque para eso están las puerta no?, sigamos con la narración normal-

QUE?!-articularon todos los presentes al no entender nada-

Que despertemos a Jack-dijo el castaño de la banda naranja más lento para que sus amigos comprendieran-

Es solo un mito sabías Endou?-dijo Kirino mirando al moreno con cara de "estás bien?"-

Si lo sé Ranmaru-dijo Mamoru tranquilizando en parte al de coletas al no dar indicios de locura-

Entonces?-dijo Fudou-

Digo que….y si hacemos ese ritual raro para despertar al rey del halloween, Jack-dijo Endou sentándose en el sofá junto a Hiroto-

Lo tengo-dijo el pelirrojo de ojos verdes, quien estaba con su móvil buscando cosas-el legendario ritual que buscas Endou-

BIEN!-gritó el moreno eufórico levantando ambos brazos-

Endou! Por dios báñate que apestas!-gritaron Kariya y Nagumo-

Luego de un rato, estaban todos reunidos en el salón de la casa de Hiroto, estaban sentados en el piso formando un círculo.

Un vaso con agua, círculo de sal, una cabeza de calabaza, velas rojas, noche de brujas-decía Kazemaru repasando lo que necesitaban para supuestamente despertar al rey del halloween-solo falta…..-

Una gota de sangre de cada uno-terminó la frase Hayato-

Comencemos con esto ahora-dijo Tsurugi tomando una aguja y clavándosela en el dedo índice, del cual salió casi de inmediato una diminuta gota de sangre-que hago con esto?-

Ponla en el vaso con agua-dijo el peliazul verdoso con coleta señalando el vaso, tomando mientras la aguja con la que Kyosuke se había pinchado antes- aquí vamos- dicho eso también enterrándose el objeto en el dedo índice, chillando diminutamente por el dolor-

Luego de un rato, la sangre de esos doce (creo) chicos estaba al fondo del vaso de cristal que contenía el agua sin mezclar con ese espeso líquido rojizo.

 ** _"Doce campanadas, doce velas, doce almas, y una en pena"_**

Todos tenían los ojos fuertemente cerrados, pero todos escuchaban muy bien, un viento llegó inexplicablemente al salón, apagando las velas, dejando todo iluminado por la tenue luz de la luna.

 ** _"Una calabaza será su cabeza, y su sangre de la más espesa"_**

Lentamente, el calor que inundaba la sala iba disminuyendo poco a poco, el frío se sentía, pero mientras estuvieran tras el círculo de sal estarían a salvo.

 _ **"Tras el círculo de sal protección hallamos, mas almas perdidas somos si nos separamos"**_

El viento soplaba un poco la sal, dejando espacios vacíos, los cuales eran tapados de inmediato por más sal.

 ** _"Al amanecer a la cama te llevamos, puesto que en la noche de Halloween te despertamos"_**

El calor volvió, y las luces que antes estaban apagadas se encendieron.

 ** _"Esta noche los monstruos reinarán, aunque a los humanos esclavizarán"_**

Todo se detuvo, solo algo irrumpió la calma de los chicos, un aullido, una risa macabra. Los once abrieron los ojos, asustados, eso se había escuchado muy real.

Joder escucharon eso?-preguntó Nagumo algo histérico-

Sonaba como una…..risa?-dijo Kariya ladeando la cabeza-

Genial la luz se fue-murmuró Hiroto-

Porque no vamos al parque?-propuso Kirino-

No somos pequeños Kirino-dijo Midorikawa algo burlón-

Solo quería ayudar-se cruzó de brazos el pelirosa-

* * *

Rato después, por alguna extraña razón le hicieron caso a Kirino y se encaminaron al parque, las calles estaban más desoladas de lo que recordaban, eso les extrañó, pero lo que los intrigó más fue, el por qué había un grupo de chicos disfrazados siguiéndoles?.

Eso es lo que creo que es?-dijo Endou mirando al grupo de chicos que desde lejos se les acercaba-

Claro que no-dijo una chica tras de ellos, tenía el cabello blanco increíblemente hasta los tobillo, ojos rojos, de piel pálida y cuerpo delgado, y digámoslo, era bastante agraciada en cuanto a busto se tratara, llevaba un vestido blanco el cual pasaba desapercibido gracias a su cabello-ellos no están disfrazados-

Como es eso posible?!-preguntó Kazemaru asombrado-entonces ellos son…-

Monstruos-sonrió la albina, mientras caminaba a un callejón-síganme si no quieren morir aquí-

Y así fue como los chicos decidieron seguir a la chica de la larga cabellera, esta se acercó a una ventana, la abrió con mucha facilidad, por la cual todos entraron, todavía la estaban siguiendo, la chica los condujo hasta el segundo piso de la casa en la que se metieron, en donde estaban otras dos chicas.

Hotaru hasta que por fin llegas-dijo una de las chicas, tenía el cabello negro azabache hasta los muslos, ojos castaños algo opacos, piel vainilla pálido y estatura baja, vestía un uniforme sucio y ensangrentado-

Lo siento si te preocupé Yuki-se disculpó la chica del vestido blanco sonriendo-

Yukishitsu-corrigió la pelinegra-no Yuki-

La hubieras visto-rió una chica de cabello negro brillante, ojos escarlata, de piel un tanto morena, y con buen cuerpo sinceramente-

Silencio Yugata-la calló Yukishitsu-

Silencio tu!-gritó Yugata provocando el enojo en su compañera-

Podrían dejar de pelear?!-gritó Hotaru ante lo cual la habitación quedó en un silencio incomodo, el cual fue roto por el sonido de la ventana abriéndose-

Las tropas de Jack vienen hacia acá hay que encontrar otro sitio para...-decía una castaña de ojos negros y piel algo pálida entrando por la ventana abierta interrumpiéndose a si misma, vestía una camiseta holgada y unos short desgarrados, pero lo que más destacaba en ella era que de su cabeza salían un par de cuernos, tenía una alas de murciélago, unas garras de grifo en donde iban sus pies y una cola larga como de reptil, todo de un color rojo opaco-que hacen ellos aquí?-

Eh...Atsu, tuve que traerlos era el lugar más cercano-rió la albina-

Se suponía que debías llevarlos a...bueno ya no importa-gruñó Atsu sentándose en el marco de la ventana-

Los demonios de Jack vienen a atacarnos!-gritó una pelivioleta de ojos cyan entrando por la puerta, la cual había pateado histérica, vestía un poleron violeta con mangas y capucha cyan, jeans oscuros y unas converse violeta, todo manchado y sucio, de su cabeza salían un par de orejas de lobo, tenía una cola del mismo animal, y unas garras-

Alguien que calle a Tara -ordenó la chica de las garras de grifo palmeándose la frente con su mano, pero la chica loba no se callaba- denme una rata-

Ten-dijo Endou tomando una rata por la cola dándosela a Atsu-

Bien-murmuró la castaña tomando al animal por la cola, moviéndolo de un lado a otro llamando la atención de Tara-mira, una suculenta rata-

Dame la rata-dijo suavemente la pelivioleta sentándose en el suelo-

Te quedas quieta!-gritó Atsu-

DAME LA RATA ATSU!-

AL SUELO KURAYAMI!-

Y así fue como Atsu logró que Tara se sentara en el suelo sin molestar a nadie mientras jugaba con la rata.

Miuu-maulló un gato negro, de pelaje suave, entrando por la ventana y sentándose junto a los pies de Kazemaru-

Lindo gatito-dijo el de la coleta alta hincándose tratando de acariciar al felino, pero este lo detuvo-

Como que lindo?!-gritó el gato transformándose en un chico de largo cabello negro con reflejos morados hasta las rodillas, ojos aperlados, con pestañas largas y espesas para ser chico, era bajo y de piel blanca, con unas esponjosas orejas y una cola felina-yo no soy lindo!-

Si lo eres !-dijo otra chica entrando a la habitación, la cual ya se estaba llenando de gente. Ella tenía el cabello castaño atado en una coleta alta, ojos verdes oscuros, piel algo bronceada, y tenía, al igual que Tara, unas ojeras y cola de lobo-dime que no es tierno Hotaru?-

Claro que lo es! Incluso parece una chica!-gritó Hotaru sonriendo, mientras el neko se sonrojaba-debes cortarte ese cabello Tetsuya-

Cállense por dios tratamos de pensar!-gritaron Atsu y Yukishitsu, callando a las chicas, y atemorizando a los chicos-

Creo que mejor….nos largamos-dijo Kariya empujando a sus amigos fuera de la habitación, y por ende, fuera de la casa-

Deberíamos seguirlos, pueden atraparlos y solo ellos pueden vencer a Jack-dijo Hotaru, levantándose de la cama en donde estaba sentada, para seguir a los humanos que, posiblemente, los demonios del rey del halloween ya sabían donde encontrarlos-

Tiene razón-dijo Yukishitsu, siguiendo a la albina-

Poco a poco la habitación quedó en silencio, solo quedando las chicas lobo y el neko.

Ustedes dos son muy evidentes-comenzó a decir Tetsuya, mirando a las chicas-por favor no hagan una estupidez ahora, no es momento-

El que no tiene que hacer una estupidez aquí eres tú-dijo Tora sin mirar al chico- no contamos con que de verdad estas de nuestro lado, no hay porqué confiar en tu palabra-

Tora, ya basta-ordenó Tara, tomando del brazo a la castaña-tenemos que irnos-

Con la sentencia de Tara, ambos chicos que se lanzaban miradas de odio mutuamente salieron de la habitación, seguidos de la pelivioleta.

Mientras tanto.

Crees que hayan encontrado a los culpables?-preguntó una chica de pelo anaranjado y ojos magenta, y unas alas blancas saliendo de su espalda, llevaba un vestido blanco, con unos cascabeles dorados colgando de su cuello, y tenía un lazo blanco sosteniendo su coleta alta-

Lo más probable es que se les hayan escapado-sonrió otra chica, esta tenía el cabello carmesí que finalizaba en puntas desiguales color violeta, su ojo derecho era violeta, y estaba rodeado por una piel bronceada, su ojo izquierdo era color verde, y estaba rodeado de piel blanquecina, ambos colores de piel estaban separados por una costura que cruzaba su rostro de forma diagonal, era delgada, y su brazo derecho era blanquecino, mientras que el otro era bronceado, asi mismo con sus piernas. Vestía unos lentes protectores de color naranja, una musculosa negra, un pantalón miliar, unos bototos militares negros y una chaqueta amarilla del equipo nacional de fútbol Brasileño-

Porque lo dices?-preguntó el ángel-

Porque vienen corriendo hacia acá-dijo la zombi señalando cierto peliazul que corría junto a cierto castaño de ojos azules-

* * *

 **Y ahí lo dejo xDDD**

 **Les gusto?**

 **Sigo?**

 **Que tendrán Tetsuya, Tora y Tara?**

 **Como es que las últimas chicas que aparecieron conocían a los chicos?**

 **Como Hotaru sabía que ellos habían despertado a Jack?**

 **Tara come ratas?**

 **Bueno, me despido!**

 _ **Linx fuera!**_


End file.
